


Learning by Touch

by Stariceling



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darun takes time to teach his prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning by Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slr2moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/gifts).



> For my friend slr2moons, turned out a little more naughty than I meant. Oops?

Darun held himself still, each breath slow and considered. He was only touching Arslan’s hand enough to guide him. Just enough to teach his young prince the where and how. . . letting him learn by touch.

The hand under his tensed until it trembled. Arslan squeezed his eyes shut, and for a moment Darun focused on the tiny indent where Arslan bit his lower lip.

Then finally. . . a soft breath, release, and Darun guided Arslan’s hand to the next pressure point. That simple lesson, teaching Arslan to ease tense muscles in his shoulders and neck, demanded every scrap of his self-control.


End file.
